The Edology (An EEnE Multiverse series) Part 1: HighSchool of the Ed
by ForeverThisWay98
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy along with his cousin are excited for their new lives in Japan but what happens when Dead rise again to devour the living. Join the Eds and others as they fight for survival and make their way through the infected streets of Japan. Rated T for now but probably change to M as the story progresses


Hey guys its ForeverthisWay98 with the first chapter of my EEnE series, first off I would like to say that due to me writing two different stories I will have to pick one to finish first then complete the others and right now its leaning towards this story. With that being said let's get right to the first chapter of HighSchool of the Ed

* * *

_Duhn_

"Huh?" says the teen waking from his sleep on the pull out tray in front of him as he starts to regain consciousness he remembers the past events that only took place a few days before, this teen had grey eyes shaggy dirty blonde hair and was a little muscular. He wore a white tank top with the words Peach Creek Junior High Varsity Wrestling on the front followed by a thin red hoodie over the tank top denim cargo shorts and red sneakers

"Man I cant believe im going to Japan to study abroad" he thought to himself smiling trying to contain himself from the excitement. As he sits back he looks over to his right "Hey" says the teen tapping the smaller person next to him who wore a white sleeveless shirt with light brown cargo shorts, red sneakers and a gold chain with a money sign around his neck and had black hair with three strands sticking in the air with grey eyes who had slight muscle on the shoulder "How long have we been flying?" he asks

"Hm?, what did you say Tyler?" says the boy looking up from his PSP and from the looks from it he was playing Jetpack Joyride

"I said how long have we been flying?"

"I don't know, hey Double D how long have we been flying?" asks the boy leaning over the seat across the aisle talking to a thin teen who was a little taller than him with a black skullcap concealing god knows what, and wore a grey tee shirt with kind of tight blue jeans and black sneakers and also had green blue eyes, who had his face buried in a book "I believe we have been on this plane for three hours" replies the boy not even looking up from his book

"Only three hours?" exclaims the small teen as he slumps back in his chair groaning

"So that means we have we have...about 19 hours left" says the other boy counting with his fingers frowning at the thought of the long trip

"Plus the different time zones that we will enter will really throw us off when it comes to a regularly scheduled sleeping routine" stated Double D matter-of-factly while still reading the book "Thanks for lecture Sock head" sneered the closest boy near him

"Well you did ask" snickers the other boy sitting next to him

"Thanks for the update smartass" he says while looking across the aisle at another boy who was a lot muscular than the other three who had orange medium length hair green eyes and wore a white tee shirt with a green jacket with the sleeves cut off, blue cargo shorts, and black sneakers next to the one reading for he was just looking out the window clearly bored

"Yo Lumpy" says the short teen getting the other teen's attention

"Yeah Eddy?" he says looking at him

"How ya holding up?" the small teen asks sarcastically with a grin

"Great!, I think I saw a UFO Eddy!" exclaims the tall teen which in turn threw off Eddy, and the other two, as well as everyone else who was aboard the flight.

"WHY CANT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FIVE SEC-OW!" Eddy shrieks only to be cut off by being hit in the back of the head by what looked like an older version of Eddy but with longer hair also grey eyes and wore a white button up shirt with a green tie, blue jeans and black shoes

"Hey Pipsqueak lay off will ya?, we still got 19 hours to go and believe me... you do not want to get on my bad side" snarls Eddy's brother as inches forward towards Eddy

Tyler watches Eddy quiver and laughs "Yea I believe the message is read loud and clear Brian"

"See that Eddy?, your cousin seems to register a lot quicker than you do" Brian states while sitting back grinning

"Shut up!" Eddy exclaims "He's your cousin too!" he points out while everyone starts too laugh

"All in all it's good to know that you will be coming with us to Japan" Brian says patting Tyler on the back

"Yeah im glad I could go on this trip with you guys"

"It would be our privilege to have you with us" Double D stated looking up from the book

"Ed loves out new friend!" Ed stated while smiling his trademark smile

"Thank you everyone" Tyler said choking up from all the love his new friends showed

It wasn't easy for Tyler the past couple of months from his father dying to him moving to a new school and practically starting an all new life altogether. But it wasn't so bad when he arrived at least his Uncle Brad and his family was close and he had a cousin his age as well as he made friends with many of the kids of the cul-de-sac including Double D and Ed. At even one point he got to help his cousin with one of his scams which involved Ed being in a monkey costume but it ended up in Ed losing parts of the costume and resulted in them looking for the pieces but was cut off when they heard the scream of the other kids hurt in the poorly constructed jungle gym.

After one year of living with his cousin due to his good grades, (along with helping Double D tutor Ed and Eddy) he was offered a chance to go overseas to study abroad along with his friends, they all picked Japan because Brian had a job at one of the best academies there. Ever since he and Double D tutored Eddy and Ed they both became better at academics as well as better students in pretty much all their classes minus of course the occasional prank or scam. After school ended the boys packed their things, said goodbye to their friends and family, met Brian at the airport, and got on the plane to Japan.

"Yeah Cuz" said Eddy looking at Tyler "If it wasn't for you and Sockhead Lumpy and I probably wouldn't be on this plane right now"

"Eh, no worries Eddy who else would I want to scam all the locals with?" said Tyler grinning at his cousin

"No one but the best!" Eddy exclaims proudly

"Alright, alright that's enough I think we should all get some rest we still have a long trip ahead of us" Brian says leaning up against his seat closing his eyes

"I believe that would be for the best" Double D says pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning back on his chair

"Goodnight friends!" Ed says right before immediately passing out against the window

"Well you heard the man" Tyler says looking away from Eddy wrapping a blanket over him and plugging his headphones in

"Alright talk to you in the morning man" Eddy says leaning back in his chair

Tyler then turns back to the window and looks at the view

"Wow it looks amazing" he says stunned at the beautiful view

"I can't wait to see what Japan has in store for us" he says to himself as he falls asleep

* * *

Alright! well there you have I folks the first chapter of HighSchool of the Ed

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to see hot this series progressed

A quick announcement, I have decided to change the course of history of HighSchool of the Dead in some points but will leave most of the major parts if not all of them intact

with that being said this is Forever this way signing off PEACE


End file.
